Interactive IPTV broadcasting allows a broadcaster to receive text-based data from users through the Internet or in a mobile environment and reflect the received text-based data in broadcast contents, or mix the text-based data with the broadcast contents in an overlay form to transmit the broadcast contents mixed with the text-based data.
Further, interactive IPTV broadcasting registers images or moving pictures generated by the users in broadcaster homepages in real time on web-based and provides the registered images or moving pictures on broadcasting.
However, these cannot be called true user participation. Further, there is no invention that allows the broadcaster to synthesize the videos generated by the users with the broadcast contents in real time and transmit them to the IPTV broadcast channels.